La Edad De Bronce
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: Lo ultimo que recuerda es recibir un beso de buenas noches de Michiru. Ahora estaba en un planeta extraño con gente que temblaba de miedo al verla y una época que no podía determinar cual era.
1. Prologo

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

Haruka respiraba con dificultad, los soldados la mantenían con la cabeza prácticamente en el suelo. El sabor de la tierra y sangre entremezclados casi le provoca vómitos. No entendía que pasaba.

—¿a qué vienes, Haruka… princesa de Urano, "asesina de guerreros" a perturbar la paz del grandioso planeta venus? —

A pesar del tono de voz demandante e intimidatorio, Haruka esbozo una sonrisa alegre. "Por fin una cara conocida" pensó encantada, la nariz y los labios rotos le ardieron en protesta a su sonrisa.

Su día no era el mejor, Michiru le había dado un beso de buenas noches. Había llegado tarde de la universidad y estaba agotada. Eso era lo ultimo que recordaba. Ahora estaba en un planeta extraño con gente muy hostil y en una época que no podía determinar cual era. La gente a su alrededor en cuanto la vio hizo un gran alboroto, luego llegaron un par de guardias y las cosas se salieron de control. No estaba en la tierra, eso era seguro…pero su alma le regreso al cuerpo en cuando vio a una sailor scout.

Delante de ella, Mina Aino montaba un caballo blanco con riendas que parecían ser hechas de oro y la mirada no reflejaba la furia ciega que había en los ojos de los soldados que la golpearon, los ojos azules de Mina se mostraban cautelosos y atentos. Eso tranquilizo a Haruka.

—No sabes el gusto que me da encontrarte…Aino— dijo acercándose a ella. todos a su alrededor cerraron filas para proteger a Sailor venus.

Mina alzo una ceja, inmediatamente volteo a uno de los jinetes que cabalgaban junto a ella. Era un hombre ya mayor, de hecho, parecía ser el hombre más viejo de la comitiva, se acarició las barbas grises con suavidad en un gesto que reflejaba mucha concentración.

—¿Aino? ¿Qué es eso Marius? ¿es un insulto Uraniano? —

—no lo sé, princesa. No hay en ningún idioma de los nueve reinos donde exista esa palabra—

—¿estás seguro? ¿entonces por qué me dijo "Aino"?

Mina asintió, y Haruka sintió como la esperanza se le iba del cuerpo de un solo golpe. Aquella chica era Mina, era su cara, su cuerpo, su cabello, sus ojos. Pero era evidentemente que esa mina no la conocía, también era bastante obvio que no era bien vista en este lugar, y lo que más le aterraba es que esto no parecía ser el presente, si sus casi nulos recuerdos no le estaban jugando una broma pesada esta parecía ser la época del milenio de plata. Negó con la cabeza, no todo estaba perdido…Mina fue su compañera de guerra, podría explicarle la situación y trataría de llevarla con Setsuna. No estaba todo perdido.

La confianza regreso a ella, se quitó a los dos guardias.

—sailor venus, si me haces el favor de escucharme…— comenzó Haruka, mirando el escándalo que se armaba alrededor suyo. La mirada de acero azulado que le dirigió Aino fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que no era considerada como una aliada. Estaba perdida. Tenia que huir de ahí rápidamente. Dándole un codazo al soldado que la sujetaba, aprovecho para salir corriendo.

—¡maldición! —

—¡se escapa! —

—atrapen a la asesina de guerreros— Escucho rugir a Mina a lo lejos.

Los guardias se habían vuelto locos, no tardaron en rodearla por todos lados sosteniendo sus lanzas, pero aun así ninguno se atrevía a acercarse a ella, incluso algunos de los jinetes que acompañaban a Mina comenzaron a retroceder. Estas personas estaban aterradas tan solo con su presencia.

—tranquilos— pidió Mina alzando la mano mientras se bajaba de su caballo—no se acerquen a ella. — se volvió hacia Haruka con determinación sin condolerse del estado tan deplorable en que se encontraba —te advierto princesa de Urano, no des más de cinco pasos. Tu presencia no es bienvenida—

—sailor venus, no lo entiendo se supone que luchamos por el mismo lado, necesito ver a la reina Serenity…explicarle que…—

Sailor venus levanto un dedo y Haruka lanzo despedida por los aires. Sintió el dolor de su cuerpo rebotando contra el suelo y un ardor insoportable en el brazo derecho. Abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar exhalar un grito de dolor, maldijo en silencio. Nunca se habría imaginado que el rayo creciente de venus fuera tan poderoso. Ardía como los mil demonios. Se maldijo por haber sido tan descuidada, normalmente en batalla era tan letal que Mina no la hubiera agarrado desprevenida, pero estas no eran circunstancias normales.

—inmovilícenla y llévenla al campamento a la menor brevedad. Quiero que este en la celda especial y me avisen al instante. Quiero ser la primera en interrogarla. —

—si princesa—

Haruka intento moverse, pero el dolor era demasiado lacerante para lograr escapar. Se sintió increíblemente patética cuando levanto el torso y lo volvió a reposar en el suelo, incapaz de ningún movimiento más. de haber sabido el increíble poder del que era capaz Sailor venus, la habría tratado con más respeto. Demasiado tarde comprendía lo que era tenerla como enemiga. ¿Quién podría culparla por subestimarla? Esa muchacha era todo juego y diversión, no estaba acostumbrada a verla como una potencial asesina.

Pero…¿Por qué? ¿Porque sailor venus la atacaba?, ellas eran compañeras de guerra.

—¿Por qué? Mina ¿Por qué?— preguntó en voz alta, y lo único que gano es que le dieran otro puñetazo en el rostro.

—quédate quieta, escoria—

Un soldado coloco un pañuelo en la boca y nariz de Haruka y la imagen de Mina discutiendo acaloradamente con un grupo de hombres fue lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

¡HOLA!

Paso a explicarles lo que es este fic y el por que he decidido publicarlo:

Pues este fanfic es una idea que no deja mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que al igual que la mayoría de los autores que me fascinan, soy una escritor jardinero y no un arquitecto. Sufro por eso, pero tratare de que este fic sea cortito. Lo juro y lo prometo.

Este fic nació a raíz de escribir "El amor es un reencuentro" al ver la amistad de Mina y Haruka senti deseos de escribir mas sobre ellas. (mátenme pero es mi nuevo gusto)

Sobre la pareja principal de este fic, les puedo decir que en los capítulos que llevo adelantados no hay que temer, sigo fiel a mis amadas haruka/michiru. pero esten concientes de que a veces los personajes se escapan de las manos del autor y comienzan a crear su propio camino. (tienen vida propia se los juro)

Se que tienen dudas con el tiempo donde se posiciona este fic pero prometo adelantarles mas cosas muy pronto.

En fin espero que les agrade este planteamiento y las haya dejado con mucha, mucha curiosidad.


	2. La celda

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

—Levántate sailor Venus—

La sailor deseaba seguir haciendo reverencia para no tener que ser victima de la mirada de su padre. el rey la apunto con un dedo.

—explícame ¿Cómo es que llego una amenaza como esta a nuestro planeta? —

—no lo sé…padre... —

—te esta hablando tu rey— mina trago saliva.

—majestad…—comenzó mina—la amenaza ha sido neutralizada, la asesina de guerreros esta en una de nuestras celdas y mis mejores hombres la vigilan con esmero—

El rey soltó una risotada burlona, sailor Venus lo miro indignada de que se burlara de ella enfrente de toda la corte. Todos a su alrededor murmuraban de forma indiscreta.

—¿tu crees que una de las mejores guerreras de todo el sistema solar vino solo a batirse en duelo contigo y perder tan fácil? No, esa demente vino a espiar. Tienes que encargarte de ella de forma definitiva. Remátala—

—majestad, su alteza— interrumpió Marius el consejero mayor. —estamos en una posición muy delicada, no olvidemos que la que se encuentra en la celda es la princesa del reino de Urano. Si la mantenemos en una celda o la pasamos a la horca, pronto tendremos una guerra contra el planeta Urano…su fuerza es mayor a la nuestra y tendríamos clara desventaja. Puede que incluso la estancia de la Princesa sea una trampa para hacernos caer en su juego. —

—bueno ¿entonces que hago? ¿la libero? —respondió sailor venus enfadada— ¿la dejo caminando por ahí? ¿la invito al palacio? —

—el Rey de Urano es una persona muy especial—continuo Marius —si le decimos que apresamos a su hija, aun en defensa propia. Se enfadará y podría ocasionar un problema diplomático. Tenemos que hablar con la princesa y convencerla de que esta aquí por invitación real. —

Sailor venus rio

—convencer a esa bruta salvaje de algo como eso será imposible, buena suerte con esa estupidez Marius—

—tendrá que hacerlo usted, princesa—

—¿y Por qué yo? —

—por que esa princesa solo vive para la guerra. Piensa que los consejeros somos inútiles y los reyes cobardes. Necesita que le hable alguien de igual a igual—

—¿y se supone que esa soy yo? ¿crees que yo soy una sanguinaria bestia de matar? ¿piensas eso de tu princesa? —

—lo que yo creo, es que usted es la princesa de su planeta; al igual que ella. Y que es la mejor guerrera que tiene nuestro planeta; como ella. y ha sido distinguida con el poder de una sailor scout….como ella…créame, la escuchara de igual a igual. Porque en este planeta la única que puede hacerlo es usted. —

La rubia resoplo. Y camino hacia la salida claramente enfadada.

—es una orden de tu Rey, sailor venus—

—bien, lo hare…majestad. —

—tu rey quiere que lo hagas ahora…—

La rubia volteo a ver su padre. Ambos se enfrentaron en un duelo de miradas que ella perdió.

—a la orden…majestad— dijo arrastrando la palabra con furia.

* * *

El agua helada le recorrido el cuerpo como un millón de lacerantes agujas, el aire se le fue de los pulmones y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Miro a su alrededor, estaba sucio y oscuro. Era obvio que estaba en una celda.

—estaremos al final del pasillo su alteza—

—bien. — Haruka aun sintió escalofríos y se giro a ver a la dueña de esa voz.

—¿mina? —

—es la segunda vez que me llamas así, ¿Quién es Mina? —

—Mina por favor…—

–soy la princesa del planeta venus, te pido que me trates como corresponde. Princesa de Urano. –

Haruka escupió sangre diluida con agua. Miro a esa representación de Mina y con toda la furia de la que fue capaz se acerco a ella, aunque una descarga proveniente de las cadenas la hizo retorcerse del dolor.

–¿Qué es esto? – pregunto aturdida.

–el sistema de seguridad del palacio funciona con el cristal de venus, en cuanto te acerques a los barrotes o tengas pensado escapar, esas cadenas mandan una descarga de energía a tu cuerpo, se dice que es una sensación muy dolorosa. Yo que tú me pondría un poco más lejos…–

Haruka miro a su alrededor. Necesitaba pensar con la cabeza más fría posible. era obvio que ella no era mina, que no estaban en el planeta tierra y que no estaba en las mejores negociaciones con esa gente. Respiro hondo tratando que el dolor pasara mas rápido.

–¿también eres una sailor scout? – pregunto con cautela.

–así es. Pero eso tú ya lo sabias. –

Haruka asintió. se paso la lengua por los dientes. Sentía la garganta seca.

–entonces, es lógico que pertenecemos al mismo bando….–dijo Haruka desesperada por la obviedad de la situación. –yo también protejo el reino lunar, a la reina serenity y a su hija…¿Por qué me tienes encerrada aquí? ¿Qué he hecho? –

Mina se acerco a ella, tenia el ceño fruncido.

–¿el reino lunar? ¿serenity? ¿de que estas hablando? –

–maldita sea…tu y yo somos sailor que protegemos el cristal de plata. –

–no tengo idea de que estas hablando–

Haruka cerro los ojos mientras sentía como toda su esperanza se iba al vacío. No tenia idea de donde estaba, ni que rayos hacia que todo el mundo le temiera tanto. Solo le quedaba una opción.

–te voy a decir la verdad de mi llegada aquí. –

–bien, es un comienzo me da gusto que cooperes–

–me dirijo a ti con el nombre de "Mina" por una sola razón, Mina eres tu…en el futuro, que es donde yo vengo también. –

Haruka hizo una pausa para comprobar si su revelación causaba algún efecto, por lo pronto Mina no daba señales de una reacción negativa. Se encontraba dispuesta a escuchar y eso animo aún más a Haruka

–Nos convertiremos en buenas amigas, tu, yo y todas las demás sailor scouts. Las nueve vamos a vivir en el mismo planeta, por que la vida en todos los demás se habrá extinguido para entonces, pero tenemos una nueva misión que es cuidar por el bienestar de la princesa de la luna…el satélite del planeta tierra. –

La cara de sailor venus era de confusión total, la pobre parecía estar todavía procesando las palabras.

–No se como llegue aquí, no sé en que época estoy…pero algo yo si se de todo esto. Yo te conozco como una chica muy accesible y positiva. Alguien muy diferente a la persona tan seria que eres hoy…así que también te aseguro que si la persona que soy en esta época es una asesina sin piedad…esa no soy yo. Yo jamás tomaría una vida. –

–Princesa de Urano ¿estas burlándote de mí? –

Haruka se puso de pie y trato de mirar a Mina directo a los ojos.

–te juro que hablo con la verdad–

Sailor venus puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿y cual es tu nombre en el futuro? – pregunto la sailor mirándola con seriedad

–Haruka Tenoh–

–bien, Haruka Tenoh. Te doy la bienvenida al planeta venus, yo soy la sailor scout que protege este lugar. Déjame decirte que, en este tiempo, el satélite de la tierra esta completamente vacío y deshabitado. –

Haruka trago saliva. No se encontraba en el milenio de plata.

–existen nueve sailor scouts. Y cada una protege a su planeta y a su cristal. de hecho, nuestro poder viene de ellos, estamos conectados. ¿esto te suena familiar? –

–no, en mi época no se ha mencionado nada sobre unos cristales que pertenezcan a nosotras– comento Haruka y sailor venus asintió.

–vaya, que raro. porque en esta época son vitales, quien obtenga el poder del cristal puede someter al planeta entero. Necesitan usarse con sabiduría. –

–por supuesto, no pueden caer en manos enemigas–

La sailor que se encontraba afuera de la celda se rio.

–que curioso que lo digas, por que tu alter ego de este mundo se ha unido al planeta Neptuno y al planeta Plutón para invadir el interior de nuestra galaxia…–

–¿Cómo? –

–yo estuve presente de hecho en la batalla de júpiter cuando la guardiana de Urano, ósea "tu otro yo" …destaco por su gusto para matar…nunca había visto a una persona disfrutar tanto una pelea. –

–Mina–

Haruka se acercó, pero una nueva descarga de energía impacto contra su cuerpo. su cabeza impacto contra la pared. Y miro a sailor venus con el puño en alto. Había sido ella y no las cadenas las que la habían lastimado.

–si piensas que me voy a creer esa mentira tan tonta, es señal de que perdiste la cabeza…–

La visión de Haruka comenzó a dar vueltas.

–comienza a hablar "asesina de guerreros" o de lo contrario te pudrirás aquí–

Continuara….

* * *

Hola, de regreso con la historia. Espero que este capitulo lo encuentren atractivo y les interese aun mas este fic.

Por mi parte que puedo decir, agradezco muchísimo su apoyo.

Son realmente maravillosos y quiero darles en verdad un gran y fuerte "gracias" por que siempre, siempre apoyan mis historias con comentarios, opiniones e inquietudes y eso me demuestra que les interesa mi trabajo.

Por mi parte puedo decirles que reconozco su apoyo y en gratitud a esto reitero mi compromiso de no dejar mis demás historias en el olvido. La tardanza puede ser mucha pero créanme cuando les digo que siempre regresare con una nueva actualización.

Por mi parte un saludo y un fuerte abrazo.


	3. Piedad

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

—¿qué más puedo hacer? —

—mucho más— el rey se giro a mirarla con desaprobación— puedes hacer mucho más—

—lleva quince días en esa celda y de su boca solo sale la misma historia…según ella viene del futuro, donde las…—

—donde todas las sailor del este sistema solar son grandes amigas y luchan por el amor y la justicia. Ya lo habías dicho— el rey todavía se atrevió a soltar una risita burlona. Sailor venus no rio ni un poco. —estupideces—

—ella las cree—

—no, a ver no. No te vas a creer ese cuento…—dijo el rey mientras se subía al caballo dispuesto a irse.

—claro que no me lo creo. —Mina alcanzo las riendas evitando que el rey se fuera— lo que estoy diciendo es que sailor Uranus esta confundida…tal vez se golpeo la cabeza… no sabe ni como se llama su padre. —

—por favor, si fuera ella también quisiera olvidar el nombre de ese canalla—

—parece convincente…—

—¿y que sugieres? —

—que la vea el doctor del castillo—

—perdiste la cabeza—

Su padre jaloneo al caballo y salió disparado a gran velocidad. Sailor venus miro a su alrededor. No le había dicho un no" ni tampoco le había prohibido nada.

Se dirigió a la celda donde la autonombrada Haruka Tenoh dormía. Tomo una antorcha y se acerco al lugar, Haruka Tenoh lucia bastante golpeada. Sailor venus miro con espanto como el rostro de esa rubia sangraba. Por lo visto los guardias habían olvidado las ordenes especificas de que no torturaran ni golpearan a la sailor.

—las llaves— pidió extendiendo su mano.

—su alteza no creo…—

—no me importa tu opinión, te pedí las llaves—

El guardia la miro incrédulo.

—no me hagas repetirlo— las llaves le fueron entregadas—lárgate— ordeno con el tono de voz que dejaba claro que su paciencia se había acabado.

Entro a la celda y prendió las antorchas que se encontraban en el interior, aluzando mejor el lugar. La antorcha que cargaba la dejo en el estante cerca de la prisionera. Lucia inconsciente, alguien había tensado sus cadenas para que estuviera en una posición dolorosamente incomoda. Apestaba y lucia bastante desmejorada. Todo lo contrario, a lo que ordeno de ponerla cómoda y darle un trato suave.

Se acerco al mecanismo para liberarla. Titubeo un segundo, las cadenas tenían la característica de contener el poder del prisionero y anular toda habilidad que tuvieran. Con esas cadenas incluso una sailor tan poderosa como sailor Uranus podría ser contenida con facilidad.

Volteo para verla, la fulana lucia medio muerta y por el contrario ella estaba en perfecta forma. no sería complicado derrotarla si se pusiera difícil. Abrió el mecanismo y Haruka Tenoh cayo directa al suelo exclamando un grito de agonía.

Conteniendo su repulsión se acerco a ella y la levanto.

—¿puedes oírme princesa? — pregunto. Pero tenia los ojos cerrados y ardía en fiebre.

—Mina…— escucho el susurro, paso un brazo por su hombro y comenzó a guiarla.

—vamos a que te revise un doctor. No queremos que tu padre nos asesine a todos por que se le paso la mano a los estúpidos de los guardias—

—Mina….—continuo la sailor.

—¿sigues con eso? Soy sailor venus— espeto con enfado. Dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota. —Bien si me vas a llamar por mi nombre, que sea el correcto…Minako…soy Minako…—

—Mina….ko—

La rubia se sintió más pesada en sus brazos y fue cuando se dio cuenta que se había desvanecido por completo.

—perfecto…— exclamo la sailor con enfado. —y aun falta mucho para llegar con el doctor—

Minako saco un cristal de color naranja y se transformo en sailor lo que le otorgo mucha mas capacidad física para cargar sobre su espalda a una mujer tan alta como sailor Uranus. Llegar con el doctor fue difícil, convencerlo de que atendiera a Haruka fue muy complicado. Explicarle a su padre como es que la prisionera había salido de la celda seria imposible.

Pero ella sabía que había hecho lo correcto, sobre todo cuando el doctor le explico el terrible estado en el que se encontraba.

—es increíble, nunca pensé que una guerrera tan renombrada como ella fuera de una complexión tan delicada—

—¿Cómo? —

—se ha deteriorado bastante, de una manera tan rápida…los uranianos son famosos por su notable resistencia, los mas resistentes de todo el sistema solar, casi me cuesta creer que esta mujer tan delicada sea la famosa guerrera asesina que todos temen. Es como si…—

—como si no fuera de origen uraniano…— dijo mina comenzando a inquietarse.

El doctor asintió.

—usted sabe que cuando las celdas se construyeron, el anterior rey…su difunto bisabuelo mando "traer" a un habitante de cada planeta…—

—secuestró, querrá decir— dijo Mina.

—cada uno registro una resistencia diferente a las cadenas, un uraniano común y corriente soporto dos años antes de sentir los efectos debilitantes de nuestra tecnología. Por eso se me hace raro que esta mujer que se presume como la más fuerte….—

—supongamos que no conoce a esta mujer…que esta no es la guardiana del planeta Urano. ¿de qué planeta creería que es originaria de acuerdo a lo que resistió en las cadenas? —

El doctor miro a Haruka un momento.

—bueno, a juzgar por el tiempo yo diría que tal vez sea mercuriana o terrestre…dado el grado de debilidad que presenta me inclinaría a pensar que es terrestre. Son los mas sensibles. —

—vaya…— Minako miro a Haruka con el ceño fruncido "soy de la tierra, todas vivimos ahí" la voz de Haruka sonó fuerte en su cabeza. —cúrela doctor, es la prioridad. No quiero que su padre se entere que su hijita de oro esta en ese estado. Por lo que sabemos el rey de Urano puede declararnos la guerra si le entregamos a esta en tales condiciones. —

Sailor venus conjuro una de sus cadenas. No una tan poderosa como para aniquilar a su enemigo, pero si lo suficiente como para contenerla sin hacerle tanto daño si se ponía difícil. Miro a Haruka un momento.

—llámeme en cuanto despierte. —

—a la orden su alteza—

* * *

—descuidas mucho tu defensa o me estas dejando ganar— exclamo Minako limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

—jamás haría algo como eso—

—no saldré contigo a menos que me derrotes en un duelo— dijo minako con una sonrisa coqueta al joven Persefó el más fuerte de la guardia de su padre.

—y es por eso que me esfuerzo alteza, entreno el doble que todos los soldados del reino para hacerle un rasguño con tal de ganar su favor, pero es usted tan buena en la batalla—

Minako tomo el jarro de agua y le arrojo un poco al soldado.

—y con tanto halago menos me fijare en ti…—

—¿Qué puedo hacer entonces? —

—necesitas ser mejor guerrera que yo…y ser mejor persona—

—es difícil cuando usted es una princesa tan querida por el pueblo…—

—odio que me adules Persefó, eres tan guapo que quiero fijarme en ti. Pero si sigues por ese camino, no sucederá jamás—

—de todos modos a su real majestad no le parecería que se relacionara con un soldado de tan baja clase—

—eso me da igual, odio reinar de todos modos. —

—¿huiría conmigo? —

—¿y por que no? — exclamo picaresca mirando los ojos verdes del guapo hombre.

—Minako…ven hija—

Persefó se arrodillo de inmediato. Mina volteo a ver a su madre, la Gran Afrodita famosa por su incomparable belleza en toda la vía láctea. Sin esperarla siquiera su madre emprendió el camino hacia los bellos jardines del palacio, el lugar favorito de la reina para pasar el rato.

—te esfuerzas mucho—dijo su madre comenzando a acariciar sus cabellos dorados. —no te he visto en la mañana para tus lecturas—

—estaba…despidiendo a padre. salió a una cacería y yo…—

—querías ver si te llevaba con el—

—si—

—minako, una princesa como tu tiene la obligación de…—

—de ser culta, estudiada y muy preparada de los modales y la cortesía, madre…soy una sailor—

—un estúpido cargo, si la tropa quiere matarse entrenando que lo hagan. Tu eres una princesa y debes ser la mejor en todo, no en repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra, debes estudiar. —

—no creo que la princesa de Urano tomara tanto tiempo estudiando—

—esa no es mas que una bravucona que solo busca pelea, ve donde termino. En una celda—

—pero es la mejor guerrera que hay—

—Es la mas violenta. Ser la mas violenta no la convierte en la mejor…tú la venciste—

—por que estaba aturdida. Madre tú también fuiste una sailor—

—y nunca fui a ninguna batalla—

—por que en tus tiempos el sistema solar no estaba en una guerra, nuestro país necesita soldados—

—entonces deja que los soldados peleen. Sigue entrenando y solo ve a la batalla cuando sea necesario, no termines como esa bruta—

—con todo respeto madre…—

—no te atrevas a contradecirme minako—

Mina iba a rebatir, pero uno de los soldados de su padre llego corriendo.

—majestad— dijo el hombre hincándose y mirando hacia el suelo como era la regla. —su alteza me envía, están atacando el planeta júpiter. El rey se adelanto con la guardia, pero solicita mas soldados y la presencia de sailor venus—

—bien, vamos—

—minako— dijo afrodita agarrando fuerte a su hija, pero ella se Safo con brusquedad

—son las ordenes de mi rey— contesto minako transformándose en sailor. —no interfieras, los veo a todos allá—

Siguiendo al soldado al punto del palacio. Vio como un grupo bien armado de hombres se encontraban listos. Y sin mas demora convoco el poder de su cristal y se teletransporto hacia la batalla.

Lo que mina vio al llegar se desarrollo a una gran velocidad.

Soldados de júpiter, de mercurio y de marte apenas y podían hacerles pelea a los soldados de Urano, de Neptuno y de Plutón que los superaban claramente.

Aquello era una injusta carnicería. Varios hombres intentaron atacarla y ella convoco sus cadenas para aniquilarlos. Vio a lo lejos a su padre que se encontraba en medio de una veintena de soldados dispuestos a llevarse el honor de matar al rey del planeta venus

—¡cadena de amor de venus! — exclamo mina asesinado a todos de un solo golpe.

—¡no seas estúpida! — grito el rey al verse libre de sus rivales. Su padre lucia cansado— ¿Qué estas haciendo niña estúpida? —

—salvo tu vida— se quejo mina de su recibimiento—estas herido—

El rey sangraba de un hombro y traía su capa hecha jirones. El rey se desabrocho la capa con violencia.

—solo son rasguños, no vuelvas a explotar tu poder así, solo te cansaras—

—olvida eso— dijo minako viendo como un nuevo grupo de soldados se acercaba a ellos. —no te separes de mi—

—no, TU no te separes de mi— dijo su padre blandiendo su espada y abatiendo a los enemigos. Minako hacia lo mismo. Pero eran demasiado. Durante un breve segundo volteo a ver su alrededor; aquello era una locura. Su bando caía rápidamente como moscas. No durarían mucho tiempo, esa era una derrota segura.

—te dije que no la liberaras—

—¿Qué? — dijo mina sin comprender y su padre le señalo un punto en específico.

Ahí a lo lejos se encontraba sailor Uranus, destruyéndole el rostro a puñetazo limpio al pobre infeliz que se atravesó en su camino. Nadie a su alrededor se atrevía a plantarle batalla, pero eso no le importo a semejante bestia de guerra que buscaba como enloquecida a su próxima presa.

—maldita sea, me engaño— susurro Minako

—sailor venus—

—sailor júpiter— respondió Minako mientras le rompía el cuello a un soldado de Neptuno.

—mis hombres están muertos— dijo sailor júpiter mirándola preocupada.

—los nuestros no duraran mucho—

—sabemos lo que están buscando. Estamos tu y yo aquí…—

—es una emboscada…— dijo Minako y sailor júpiter asintió.

—debemos retirarnos— dijo la sailor de cabellos café. —me retirare al palacio y organizare la defensa. —

—ordenare a los pocos hombres que nos quedan a quedarse contigo. Enviaremos más refuerzos, si algo sucede y llegan a penetrar tu fortaleza…—

—me retirare al palacio de marte…—

—bien…—

—bien…—

—¡nada de retirarse! — exclamo su padre interrumpiéndolas. —¡tu liberaste a esa maldita! ¡tráela! —

—padre, ellos quieren los cristales…—

—te dije que no la dejaras en libertad, nos engañó—

—eso no importa ahora…nos retiramos— dijo minako tomando su mano pero el rey se libro de ella.

—bueno, si tu no lo haces lo hare yo—

—estás loco—

—quiero a esa maldita tras las rejas—

Sin esperar respuesta, el rey se lanzo hacia donde sailor Uranus estaba asesinando a todos sus enemigos. Para desgracia del rey, sailor Uranus lo miro.

—cadena de amor de venus— grito minako, pero la sailor recibió el ataque, se tambaleo un poco y siguió caminando en dirección a su padre.

—rayo creciente de venus— grito de nuevo y esta vez sailor Uranus la miro molesta. Fue un breve segundo en que la princesa de Urano la miro pero sintió un escalofrió.

En la cárcel al enfrentarse a ella no temblaba de esta manera, era como si se estuviera enfrentando a dos personas totalmente diferentes. Sailor Uranus la ataco con su espada y ella apenas pudo evitar el sablazo. Esta mujer se movía a una velocidad sorprendente. El siguiente ataque le rozo el rostro y sintió la sangre brotar por su mejilla.

Se acerco a ella para golpearla, pero la que termino en el suelo fue ella. su padre se acercó para ayudarla, pero era un enemigo demasiado poderoso. Se levanto rápidamente para plantarle pelea entre los dos.

Los ataques iban y venían. Y sailor Uranus no lucia para nada cansada. Minako se sorprendió, en la mañana lucia a punto de morirse y ahora luchaba como si nada le hubiera pasado. Su padre tenia razón, la había engañado causándole lastima y aprovecho para huir y planear su revancha. ¡que estúpida era!

—¡arg! — su padre había caído al suelo derribado cuando sailor Uranus clavo su espada en la pierna del rey.

—¡no! ….¡beso de amor y belleza de venus! —

Ese era su mejor ataque, sabia que estaban perdidos. El beso de amor era un ataque tan poderoso que la dejaba prácticamente sin energía. Abrazo a su padre rápidamente dispuesta a aprovechar los últimos segundos antes de desmayarse por el cansancio y largarse de ahí.

Miro atónita como sailor Uranus tomaba la feroz esfera de energía y con sus dos manos conteniendo todo el poder lo hacia desaparecer. La teletransportación estaba tardando mucho.

Sintió el escalofrió en su cuerpo que indicaba que ya estaban marchándose cuando alcanzo a escuchar con una voz tan grave un grito desgarrador como venido del mismísimo infierno

—Tierra ¡TIEMBLA! —

Lo ultimo que pudo ver Minako era como una enorme esfera muchísimo mas grande que la suya, se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad arrasando con todo a su paso.

**CONTINUARA….**


	4. Decisión

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI

* * *

—Su alteza vivirá—

Los ojos azules de la princesa de venus se cerraron con alivio. Miro a su padre que yacía inconsciente en la cama rodeado de una luz naranjada. Energía que emite el planeta mismo cuando alguien resultaba herido gravemente. Miro dos camas adelante, donde la asesina de guerreros descansaba cómodamente.

—¿esta completamente seguro que ella no abandono la habitación? — pregunto por quinta vez, el doctor suspiro.

—imposible, he estado con ella todo el tiempo. —

—retírese doctor, retírense todos—

no paso ni un segundo cuando todo el personal que estaba en el ala de curación abandono el lugar, Minako se acerco a mirar a la rubia. Estaba roncando cómodamente, a simple vista lucia cansada.

Sin pensarlo, tomo la jarra de agua y se la derramo encima. Haruka Tenoh respiro con dificultad y miro a su alrededor desconcertada, el frio acero de una navaja en su garganta le impidió seguir moviéndose.

—quieta— solicito la chica que había confundido con Mina aino. Los ojos azules lucían molestos con su presencia, la chica era idéntica a quien fuera su compañera de batalla. Pero en el fondo y después de todos estos tratos sabia que no era la misma.

—tranquila, vamos a hablar— pidió en tono calmado.

—¿ves a ese hombre que esta postrado en la cama? —

Haruka desvió la mirada para saber de quien se trataba.

—¿el rey? —

—mi padre— la hoja se clavo levemente en su carne y haruka estiro el cuello para no recibir mas daño.

Minako miro a haruka esperando que hablara, pero la rubia no abrió la boca.

—recibió un golpe de energía muy grande, un ataque de una guerrera formidable; llamado "tierra tiembla" ¿te suena familiar? —

—un poco…es mi ataque ¿me mataras por eso? —

—sin embargo llego aquí y me cuentan que no fuiste tu… ¿Cómo es eso? —

—¡por que no soy yo! ¡DEMONIOS! —exploto haruka—es lo que he tratado de decirte todos estos días, ¡no pertenezco a esta época! —

Minako giro la daga en sus manos y haruka por un momento pensó que la iba a asesinar, pero la navaja corto las cadenas que la ataban. Haruka la miro durante un momento.

—¿así de fácil? —

—así de fácil— afirmo minako con fastidio. —ahora lárgate del palacio, no quiero volver a ver tu asqueroso rostro por aquí, de otra época o no…tienes el rostro de mi enemiga. —

Minako se levanto y camino hacia la salida.

—mina— grito haruka —no sé por qué en esta época la princesa de Urano se comporta así…lo lamento. —

—fuera…— dijo mina sin siquiera mirarla.

* * *

—¿la dejaste ir? —pregunto su madre entre gritos— ¡como es posible! Minako…era una prisionera valiosa…—

—no, la asesina de guerreros es una prisionera valiosa, esa pobre tipa que encarcelamos solo es alguien que se parece a ella. no pienso seguir con esto. —

—¿A dónde vas? —

—a júpiter, tengo que ayudar en la defensa de la fortaleza. —

—¿tu sola? —

—estaré en el castillo de júpiter, en una fortaleza como esa, un soldado vale mil. —

—hija…—

Su cristal comenzó a brillar.

—…no vayas, te lo prohíbo—

Minako sintió ante de ser absorbida por el vórtice de energía un pequeño jalón pero ella se resistió. Miro hacia adelante y tratando de que su llegada no fuera percibida por nadie. Cayo en el suelo de forma silenciosa.

Miro a su alrededor, el valle que rodeaba el castillo estaba lleno de escombros y cuerpos, la tierra oscura del planeta júpiter se encontraba humedecida con la sangre de los soldados. Miro a su alrededor, nadie. Solo silencio.

Miro el castillo. Lucia inusualmente apacible. No alcanza a ver desde esta distancia ningún guardia. Minako miro a su alrededor, el lugar parecía abandonado, no parecía que hasta hace unas horas, ejércitos de los nueve planetas se habían enfrentado.

Se mordió la lengua para reprimir un grito, alguien la estaba tomando del hombro con fuerza

—no te asustes— susurro una gruesa voz cerca de su oreja derecha. Sintió como un golpe en el estomago cuando volteo.

La rubia con la que no había querido volver a cruzar palabra en su vida estaba junto a ella.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — pregunto furiosa. Aquella rubia por fin soltó una sonrisa

—no creerás que me iba a ir muy tranquila. ¡necesito respuestas! Tu eres lo único conocido que me he encontrado. ¿Qué es este lugar? —

La princesa de venus la miro, lucia cansada, demacrada y tenia en su cuerpo distintas marcas de golpes, la rubia esa respiraba con dificultad, pero sus ojos parecían decididos a no aceptar una negativa por parte de ella. minako sintió deseos de golpearla hasta dejar inconsciente a esa enfadosa, pero necesitaba discreción en esta misión. El castillo de júpiter no estaba lejos, pero a campo abierto aun podía haber muchos enemigos y ella seria un blanco demasiado fácil.

—es el castillo de júpiter, mira necesito que te retires de este lugar. No es seguro—

—¿Lita está aquí? Necesito que me lleves con la reina serenity —

—¿Quién demonios es Lita? — Minako estaba perdiendo la paciencia— no conozco a ninguna Serenity. ¿Cómo pudiste alcanzarme cuando ya estaba viajando por el vórtice de energía? —

—por que corro como el viento — exclamo orgullosa. —soy una sailor scout igual que tu… ¿Por qué no me crees? —

Minako tomo su cuello con fuerza y su otra mano la aplasto contra sus labios. Sintió un golpe de ellas cayendo en tierra firme

—silencio…detecto una presencia hostil acercándose….—

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hola, ha pasado un tiempecito desde que actualice este fic.

Espero sepan perdonarme por el retraso. Aprovecho que pude robarle un tiempo a la vida para sentarme y hacer lo que mas me gusta. Escribir un poco.

(en serio que la rutina es enemiga de la creatividad, llego muerta del trabajo y me acuesto a dormir, para levantarme a seguir trabajando. En serio…han sido unos meses agotadores)

Quiero agradecer el apoyo, los comentarios y la confianza que todos ustedes depositan en mis historias.

Les mando un abrazo muy fuerte. Y un saludo.


	5. Alter ego

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

—No puede ser—

—¿Qué viste? — pregunto haruka en susurros, mina la miro con cuidado.

—a ti…— negó con la cabeza—a la asesina de guerreros— esta allá. —

Haruka alzo la cabeza y miro a una joven rubia con una melena, vestida con su uniforme de sailor Uranus.

—ella tiene el cabello largo ¿Cómo pudiste confundirme con ella? — exclamo enojada.

—no es momento para esto… ¿ves ese castillo? Ahí viven los reyes del planeta Júpiter junto a su princesa. ¿ves eso? Es posible que este en ruinas. —

—necesitamos un plan, debemos ir a la luna y pedirle a la reina serenity que intervenga—

—¿de que estas hablando? El satélite de la tierra esta deshabitado, no hay nada ahí…necesito que te quedes aquí, rodeare el castillo y entrare a sacar a sus majestades. Si no salgo…te quedaras aquí hasta que un soldado del palacio de venus venga por ti. Les explicas que he caído en batalla—

—estás loca si crees que te voy a dejar sola—

—tu estás loca si piensas que te dejare ir conmigo—

Ambas rubias se miraron fijamente con la rabia cruzando por sus miradas.

—tienes una herida…no tienes armas…—

—soy una sailor igual que tu—

—no, la sailor es esa que acaba de entrar….esa es sailor Uranus, no tu…tu vienes de no sé qué dimensión y se ve a leguas que eres muchísimo más débil—

—ay vete al demonio—

—no entiendo que quieres decir con eso— dijo mina. Miro a su alrededor —bien, ahora es tiempo. Debo irme, quédate aquí y obedece—

—nunca obedecí a nadie, ni siquiera a mis padres y no empezare por ti—

Minako suspiro.

—bien, si quieres entrar y morirte entonces has lo que quieras—

Minako comenzó a correr en dirección al castillo. Haruka la siguió, no sabia si era debido a su debilidad o tal vez esta sailor venus era mucho más fuerte pero batallaba para seguirle el paso, aun con su asombrosa rapidez.

Escucho sonidos de gritos a su alrededor.

—agáchate—

Haruka lo hizo de inmediato y la cadena de venus giro alrededor de ellas, dejando a sus enemigos caídos. En el salón recibidor un grupo las estaba esperando. Minako comenzó a pelear con ellos y haruka venciendo el dolor, hizo lo propio. Una vez que sus enemigos estuvieron derrotados, se permitió mirar de reojo a minako.

Lucia mucho mas determinada, y peleaba de forma mas despiadada que la otra de su tiempo. Sonrió, esta chica bien podría caerle mejor en comparación de la cursi sailor del amor que conocía.

—¿Qué me ves? — pregunto mientras le doblaba el cuello a un soldado.

Haruka rio, sí. definitivamente era una mejora.

—estos soldados, ¿de que planeta son? —

—son de los planetas exteriores. Hemos tenido rencillas desde luego, pero desde que saturno tomo el trono de su majestad Plutón, las cosas solo se han convertido en una pesadilla. El rey de Urano es pariente de él, el rey de Neptuno es su hijo y todos se han aliado contra nosotros. su poder es incomparablemente superior. Si perdemos la fortaleza de júpiter quien es el único planeta capaz de hacerle frente. nuestros ejércitos ya no tendrán esperanza. —

—¿dijiste saturno? ¿saturno el titan que devora a sus hijos? —

—¿de que otro saturno puedo estar hablando? Y no devora a todos sus hijos, a los mas fuertes los deja vivos para continuar con su legado. Derroca reinos para que sus hijos gobiernen en los planetas. Le dio el planeta Urano a la familia de su padre, y le dio el planeta Neptuno a su hijo favorito. Acaba de conquistar el planeta de Plutón, significa que tiene un descendiente nuevo, alguien a quien dejarle el reino. Me muero por saber que clase de guerrero de magia negra gobernara en el ultimo planeta. —

—setsuna meioh—

—¿Qué dijiste? —

—la que va a ser sailor pluto se llama setsuna Meioh…es la guardiana del tiempo—

—¿Qué dijiste? —

—setsuna Meioh es hija de cronos….—haruka tartamudeo—es así como se le conoce a saturno…algunos dicen que es la reencarnación, pero ella me lo dijo estoy segura…es su hija—

—¿Quién es esta tal setsuna? —

—ella…no se mucho ella tiene la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo, algo así—

—entonces ella es mucho tan poderosa como saturno— murmuro mina— démonos prisa, necesitamos rescatar a la familia real de júpiter—

—de sailor Urano…que bien— murmuro haruka siguiéndola

—alto, mira quien esta ahí— haruka se asomo y vio a su alter ego sosteniendo una batalla con sailor júpiter. Lucia idéntica a Lita. Los ojos azules de minako la miraron. — no te ofendas, pero es un animal bruta, sin piedad—

—no me ofendo— dijo haruka mirando la encarnizada batalla. Tenía razón, debía admitir que sailor Uranus era muchísimo muy despiada y atacaba con todo lo que tenia de forma embravecida. —¿Qué haremos? —

—a la de tres…entramos y atacamos—

—¿todas?…—

—todas— confirmo mina. El grito desgarrador de la reina la hizo voltear, sailor Uranus tenia a sailor júpiter sostenida de los cabellos e inclinada. La espada de Uranus estaba en el aire lista para ser clavada en el cuerpo de una júpiter incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento. —¡tres! —

Minako entro en el salón lanzándole un ataque por la espalda, sailor Uranus aventó molesta a una desmayada júpiter.

—¿otra vez? —

—ya ves linda— dijo minako lanzándose al ataque. haruka se acerco a revisar a júpiter. Su nariz estaba rota y sangraba mucho, tenia moretones en todos lados y se había desvanecido. Pero lo mas importante es que seguía con vida.

—¡haruka! —

El grito de minako le hizo levantar la cara. Urano la tiro al piso y le dio un puñetazo en el golpe que minako recibió con su mano. Ante esta defensa, Urano le dio una patada que la hizo dar vuelta. Haruka se puso en posición.

—¡tierra tiembla! — exclamo rogando por que funcionara, de su mano una enorme esfera de energía emergió directa hacia aquella sailor. El impacto la mando contra la pared y minako remato mandando varios ataques hacia el lugar donde Uranus estaba.

—haruka rápido, toma al rey y a la reina. ¡debemos irnos ya! —

Haruka hizo lo que le pidieron. Los padres de lita lucían en completo shock. Sin siquiera preguntarles los tomo de los brazos y se acerco a mina quien ya estaba brillando junto a su broche para largarse de ahí.

—¡mina! — grito haruka cuando una esfera de energía se acerco a ellas, como pudo aparto a Minako de recibir el impacto y el ardor en su vientre le hizo entender que ella había recibido su propio ataque.

—¡HARUKAAAAAAAAAA! —

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —

—¿Qué pasa—

Haruka grito mientras miraba el oscuro lugar

—¡mina! —

—haruka ¿Qué tienes? — sintió unos brazos envolverla y hacerla mirar, de pronto los ojos azules de minako habían cambiado y su cabello rubio ahora era aguamarina, michiru se encontraba frente a ella preocupada. haruka la aparto de un empujón intentando ver si la esfera de su ataque venia hacia ellas.

Nada.

En esta habitación solo estaban ellas y las mismas cosas que recordaba antes de estar en el reino de venus. Se levanto al baño y miro el lavabo. Los restos de su pasta dental de la noche anterior que tanto molestaban a michiru todas las mañanas se encontraban ahí.

—¿haruka? —

—¡qué día es hoy! —

—¡tranquila! — michiru se quejo de dolor cuando haruka clavo sus manos es sus hombros. sin ningún miramiento la aventó. —¿Qué sucede? —

—el calendario…el calendario—

Haruka paso junto a ella empujándola y se dirigió al cajón de su buro. Aventó el calendario como si quemara. Miro el celular de michiru para comprobarlo. Eran las 6:31 del día 18 de julio….el día después de haber viajado en el tiempo.

Miro a michiru sin saber que decir.

—¿me vas a decir que sucede? ¿quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua? —

—no— dijo dejando el celular en la cama. —yo me dormí ayer….y desperté hoy…—

—pues…si…— contesto michiru mirándola preocupada. —te dormiste temprano por que hoy tienes una carrera importante. ¿estas nerviosa por eso? —

—¿carrera? No…no…lo que necesito es ver a mina ahora—

—hey espera haruka—

Sin siquiera contestarle, haruka salió despavorida del lugar. Michiru se debatió si seguirla o pedir ayuda.

Seguirla por mas que lo quisiera sería una estupidez, jamás podría alcanzarla. Por lo tanto, tomo su comunicador y se enlazo con las demás sailor scouts.

—chicas tenemos un problema, haruka se ha despertado muy extraña. Ha perdido el control. Va hacia la casa de mina.

Continuara…

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar chicas. Un saludo y cualquiero duda, comentario o sugerencia solo presionando el botón de abajo.


	6. Despertar

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

* * *

Mina Aino había terminado la transmisión de michiru cuando unos golpes en la puerta la alertaron, debía de ser haruka quien había amanecido un poco "perturbada" con su pluma de transformación cerca de ella por si pasaba cualquier imprevisto se atrevió a abrir la puerta.

–vamos, abre– apuro Artemis poniéndose junto a ella.

Los ojos verdes de haruka se clavaron en ella de forma penetrante y Mina apenas pudo esconder el temblor de sus piernas. Haruka Tenoh nunca la había mirado con tanta seriedad y mucho menos tan de cerca.

–haruka, ¡que sorpresa! ¿Qué…que….que puedo hacer por ti? – tartamudeo al darse cuenta que la rubia enfrente suyo la miraba de arriba abajo.

De pronto y sin siquiera advertirlo, haruka con sus brazos giro su cuerpo para seguir inspeccionándola.

–estas bien, no tienes ninguna herida– dijo finalmente aliviada.

–¿de que estas hablando? – Mina volteo a ver Artemis quien se puso enfrente de ella en actitud protectora.

–solo fue un sueño…nada más–

–¿me quieres decir que te sucede? –Michiru entro corriendo al departamento, ya transformada en sailor Neptuno. –¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¡perderás la carrera! –

Mina se pregunto de que carrera hablaban, seguramente de alguna muy importante por que michiru estaba muy molesta.

Una a una las demás sailors scouts fueron llegando, todas se abalanzaron sobre haruka para hacerle preguntas. Pero la rubia solamente se quedo sentada en el sillón murmurando para si misma como si estuviera en un trance.

–yo estoy bien, por cierto– dijo Mina mirándolas con cierto reproche. Haruka se cubrió parcialmente el rostro con su mano derecha. De repente toda la atención se dirigió a Mina.

–¿te dijo algo? –

–¿Qué paso? –

–¿Por qué vino a verte? –

–¿Qué le hiciste? –

–¿Qué te hizo? –

–Artemis ¿Qué sucedió? –

–tuve un sueño….–la voz de haruka paro en seco todo el griterío de las sailors. –…y parecía tan real…parecieron días…tan reales…–

–¿haruka? –

–¿un nuevo enemigo? – pregunto lita Kino mirándolas angustiada.

Haruka se acaricio el rostro.

–olvídenlo…no pasó nada…–intento levantarse pero un dolor la hizo sentarse de golpe. Se llevo la mano al vientre que de repente comenzó a arderle. Michiru rápidamente se acerco a ella para levantarle la blusa blanca que llevaba.

–¡pero que! –

Haruka cerro los ojos, el ataque de sailor Uranus que había recibido había sido brutal, una energía que ella como guerrera nunca había sido capaz de producir. Seguro su cuerpo estaría deshecho y lo único que le evito sentir dolor hasta ahora, era la adrenalina por la preocupación de Mina.

–no tienes nada Haruka–se miró. Era cierto, no había ninguna herida, pero entonces por qué le dolía tanto.

–ahora explícate por favor–

Ocho pares de ojos se posaron en ella. haruka apretó los dientes.

–tuve un sueño…sailor venus y yo fuimos atacadas por alguien muy poderoso–

Todas miraron a haruka con angustia. Ella trago saliva.

–olvídenlo, fue una estupidez–

–Sailor Uranus, si hay un nuevo enemigo…lo mejor es que nos cuentes todos los detalles para estar preparadas. ¿Cómo era este ser que ataco a venus y a ti? –

–era yo misma…no, una sailor Uranus de un tiempo diferente. El milenio de plata no existía y todas las externas peleábamos contra las sailor internas. Estábamos en un castillo que pertenecía a los reyes de júpiter y…una sailor Uranus nos atacó…recibí el ataque para salvar a la princesa de venus. Su padre tenía heridas de guerra y…ella iba a salvar a júpiter, se los iba a llevar a venus…es una guerrera muy capaz, a pesar de que me encerró durante días en un calabozo–

Haruka cerro la boca en cuanto vio las nada discretas miradas de las chicas, parecía que estaban muy divertidas con el relato. Haruka soltó un quejido de hartazgo.

–por eso les dije que era un sueño estúpido... –

–oye, pero ¿Qué mas sucedió? ¿si pude salvar a júpiter? – pregunto Mina interesada, Haruka se levantó molesta.

–mejor me voy–

Michiru cambio su transformación de sailor Neptuno y la abrazo.

–vamos, te preparare un té calmante. –

–bien, vámonos de aquí. Solo fue una falsa alarma– declaro sailor Mars y haruka la fulmino con la mirada al señalar lo obvio.

–¿haruka? – hotaru se acerco a ella –¿segura que estas bien? te ves muy pálida–

–hotaru, vamonos. Tenemos 20 minutos para llegar al recital– la tranquila voz de setsuna se hizo presente. Hotaru asintió y camino hacia la salida de la casa. Los ojos de setsuna la miraron un momento y se dio la vuelta–ten mucho cuidado…–

–¿eh? –

–luces algo débil–

Haruka vio a la señora del tiempo avanzar junto a hotaru, Se llevo una mano a la cabeza. Se sentía desorientada, estaba contenta por supuesto de haber salido de ese mundo de pesadillas en los que se había encontrado, pero…parecía un sueño tan real…

Había sentido el paso de los días, el cansancio, las heridas, el ultimo ataque….era casi imposible de creer que solo fuera un simple sueño. Su cabeza le dolía.

–¿sigues preocupada por el sueño? –

Volteo a ver a michiru que caminaba a su lado.

–solo olvidémoslo–

–mmh– michiru le sonrió –un masaje relajante y un té, eso es lo que te dejara como nueva. Tal vez solo es estrés. Una vez que pase la carrera, te sentirás con un peso menos–

–no estoy de humor para carreras–

–¿Cómo? –

–al demonio, no me siento bien para competir ni en los videojuegos…vámonos a ver el mar–

–¿te sientes bien? ahora si me preocupo mucho más–

–no exageres, michiru–

–sabes cuanto me encanta ir al mar y mas si es contigo, pero tu nunca has renunciado a una carrera–

–estuve encerrada durante días en un calabozo mugriento, donde las cadenas absorbían mis poderes y los guardias me molían la carne a palos porque me confundían con la sailor Uranus de ese tiempo y que era una guerrera despiadada…QUIERO IR A LA PLAYA–

–que horrible sueño–

–ni te imaginas…aun me siento…me siento…desubicada–

Michiru enterró sus dedos entre sus cabellos dorados y los apretó con fuerza mientras atraía su rostro al de ella.

–no te preocupes, ya estás aquí…conmigo–

Sus labios se juntaron y haruka apretó sus dientes suavemente entre el labio de michiru.

–en lo único que podía pensar era en regresar a ti–

–mas te vale– dijo michiru mirando hacia todos lados antes de volverla a besar.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

NA: hola hola.

Debo señalar que me encantaron sus comentarios y debo de contestar que si: todo se desarrollo en el mundo de los sueños.

Ya que así puedo jugar con las dualidades.

Al principio cuando estaba recién escribiendo esta historia, me habia planteado que el final fuera haruka despertando de todas esas aventuras. Pero luego me dije a mi misma que tendría mucho mas impacto para ella (y podría jugar mucho mas) si la hiciera regresar al mundo real de golpe y sin aviso.

Creo que este giro de trama les ha gustado mucho mas. (me alegra jajaja crei que me matarían)

Esta voz yo no les voy a dar ninguna pista sobre lo que se viene, al contrario me encantaría leer sus teorías.

Saluditos.


	7. La sailor del tiempo

NI SAILOR MOON NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. ESTE FIC ES CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO PARA QUIEN LO ESCRIBE Y PARA QUIEN LO LEE...

* * *

La puerta al fin cedió, sintió como haruka la acercaba a ella de forma demandante. Michiru correspondió los besos que la rubia le prodigaba, pero contra todos sus deseos, puso su dedo índice en el labio inferior de haruka.

–estas con mucha iniciativa ¿eh? – dijo haruka mientras le daba una caricia a la yema de su dedo con la lengua.

–me temo que no– dijo michiru apartándose de ella –setsuna y hotaru llegaran en cualquier momento–

–no importa, tenemos tiempo de sobra–

Haruka avanzo un paso hacia ella, pero michiru retrocedió tres. Y la miro mientras sonreía de lo mas divertida.

–ya sabes que no me gusta quedarme a medias, lo siento, pero….NO–

Haruka suspiro fastidiada.

–bien– dijo resignada –me voy–

–¿no me ayudaras a preparar la cena? –

–no– dijo mientras trataba de mantener su cara de enojo, pero un bostezo la traiciono. – no tengo mucha hambre–

–o podríamos irnos a un buen hotel y pedir servicio a la habitación– sugirió michiru.

–¿y dejar a setsuna y a hotaru sin tu compañía? – ironizo haruka. –me voy a la regadera, necesito refrescarme, siento algo de insolación. Si quieres continuar las cosas, más te vale prepararme un café bien cargado. –

–amargada– grito michiru mientras se acercaba a la cocina mirando que podría preparar de forma rápida. Aunque muchos pudieran sorprenderse, michiru no era ninguna eminencia en la cocina. Podía preparar solo platillos sencillos y aunque nunca tenían mal sabor carecían del toque maestro de una mano talentosa.

Aun con esas limitaciones, hotaru siempre le sonreía y comía sus preparaciones con mucho gusto, la niña decía que le encantaba que le cocinara pues significaba que se preocupaba por ella. escucho la puerta abrirse.

–¿al fin te dignaste a ayudarme? –

Pero no era haruka quien había entrado, sino setsuna y hotaru que la miraron con curiosidad.

–¿ocurre algo? –

–nada, solo que haruka no quiere ayudarme a preparar la cena. Por qué según viene muy cansada, fue a ducharse pero yo creo que no tarda. ¿Por qué no se sientan? Estará listo enseguida.

–te ayudare a poner la mesa– hotaru dejo su ropa en el perchero y se acerco a la cocina mientras tomaba vasos y cubiertos mientras michiru servía los platos.

Michiru puso la comida en la mesa y su sonrisa se borro al ver a setsuna quien estaba sentaba en el sillón con actitud muy seria.

–se que mi comida no destaca mucho setsuna, pero si le das una oportunidad a esta; te prometo que te puedo sorprender. He mejorado mucho– Setsuna ni siquiera respondió, la sailor de los mares se sintió airada –o puedes prepararte algo tu misma, siéntete libre de usar la cocina–

–no es eso– dijo Setsuna y Michiru cayo en la cuenta de que la señora del tiempo no despegaba la mirada de la chamarra de piel que Haruka había dejado en el sillón de enfrente. –Hotaru; ve por Haruka. necesito hablar con ella. –

–¿eh? –

–¿pasa algo? –

–Hotaru– apremio setsuna.

–no voy a ir– dijo la joven dejando a las dos adultas perplejas– tu le piensas decir algo a mamá Michiru y quieren que yo no lo escuche, algo relacionado a por que papá Haruka estuvo tan rara en la mañana. Es demasiado típico de los adultos. Yo me quedo. –

–Hotaru obedece– pidió Michiru.

–¡no! Se supone que soy muy madura como para pelear por la salvación de la tierra contra seres de otros planetas, pero no lo suficiente como para escuchar las preocupaciones de Setsuna–

Michiru miro a setsuna

–tiene razón–

–esa chamarra es la que uso Haruka apenas levantarse ¿cierto? –

–si– respondió Michiru.

–cuando estoy en la puerta del tiempo me encuentro siempre llena de…ciertas partículas muy específicas de un bello tono azulado brillante. Estas se quedan en el cuerpo de alguien que ha atravesado las leyes del tiempo y el espacio, por ejemplo yo me encuentro impregnada en este momento de ellas. –

––yo no veo nada– comento Hotaru mirando a Setsuna de arriba abajo.

–no son visibles para nadie, solo una persona en todo el universo tiene el privilegio de verlas; yo. Que tengo poder sobre el tiempo, normalmente aparecen de forma fugaz en las personas que en sueños han tenido algún desprendimiento consciente del alma y se transportan a otros lugares o tiempos. pero el brillo en su cuerpo no dura mucho tiempo, máximo dos horas y afortunadamente es así porque pueden ser algo molestas, causan mareos, vómitos, dolores de cabeza y a veces un sentimiento de nostalgia que deriva en una profunda tristeza–

–como el sueño que tuvo papa haruka hoy ¿no? Por eso le pediste que tuviera mucho cuidado –

Setsuna asintió.

–solo las personas que realmente han sometido a sus cuerpos a un verdadero viaje en el tiempo quedan impregnadas con estas partículas. Por ejemplo, la pequeña dama las tuvo sobre su cuerpo durante mucho tiempo; cuando llego a este siglo. Y aun hoy esta rodeada de un brillo muy particular que solo veo yo–

La garganta de michiru se cerro mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. Se esforzó en emitir algún sonido. Pero le resulto levemente doloroso.

–que nos estés contando esto mientras ves la chamarra de haruka quiere decir que…–

–esa chamarra…– setsuna señalo con su dedo índice la chamarra negra–…esta llena de esas partículas. –

–y que nos lo digas con esa seriedad también significa que esas cosas no se han ido como tu esperabas ¿verdad? –

–así es–

–y eso quiere decir que ….–

–Haruka ha viajado realmente a otro siglo– dijo Setsuna. –lo hizo sin ayuda de mi poder, sin mi consentimiento y sin siquiera yo darme cuenta. Cuando yo soy la única en todo nuestro sistema solar que puede hacerlo–

–¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? –pregunto Michiru

–definitivamente ella no tiene semejantes poderes, alguien la envió–

–¿no puedes rastrear su poder? –

–me temo que no, este poder ni siquiera se manifiesta. Si lo hiciera, anoche me habría dado cuenta, viajar en el tiempo requiere de un poder enorme, hasta ustedes lo habrían sentido–

–entonces ese alguien es más poderoso que tu–

–¿ves ahora la seriedad del asunto? –

–pero ¿Por qué Haruka? –

–esperen– grito Hotaru quien había visto la plática de Michiru y Setsuna como si fuera un partido de ping pong. –papá Haruka viajo en el tiempo mientras soñaba. ¿Cuándo se vuelva a dormir se ira a otra dimensión? –

Setsuna asintió levemente. Mientras miraba Michiru.

–¿no decías que Haruka estaba muy cansada? –

–ya tardo un poco ¿no? – complemento Hotaru.

–oh no– Michiru salió despavorida en cuanto escucho a Setsuna. Lanzo a la puerta un golpe de energía.

–mamá Michiru– grito Hotaru incrédula al ver la puerta volar en mil pedazos.

En el interior del cuarto se encontraba Haruka con la camisa semiabierta, tirada en el colchón. Michiru se acerco a ella notando que su piel estaba muy pálida como si estuviera muy enferma.

–Haruka, Haruka…–Michiru cambio sus gentiles movimientos a empujones con mas fuerza. Haruka no estaba reaccionando.

–no estaba así, en la playa. Se veía bien…–

Setsuna tomo su mano mientras detectaba el pulso de la rubia.

–está muy débil– se volteo a hotaru–necesitamos a nuestra princesa. ¡ahora! –

–ella se encontraba bien hasta hace poco, no lucia así. –michiru volteo a ver a setsuna quien ya se encontraba con su báculo en la mano y transformada en sailor Plut.

–esto fue provocado–

–¿Cómo? –

–alguien debilito toda su energía para provocarle el sueño, querían que volviera al lugar donde estuvo… ¿Qué poder puede alterar tanto dos líneas temporales tan alejadas? –

–Setsuna, ¡tenemos que hacer algo! –

–lo haremos, pero esto no será nada sencillo. Tienes que ayudarme–

Y con estas palabras, Michiru se transformó en sailor Neptune y apretando la mano de Haruka miro a Setsuna con decisión.

–hare lo que sea necesario–

**Continuara….**

* * *

NA: ¡Por fin! Al fin doy por concluida la etapa uno de este fic. Crei que no llegaría nunca, y siendo sincera tambien crei que este fic no iba a despertar tanto interés (como el amor es una película,rosa o reencuentro) pero mi sorpresa ha sido muy grande al leer sus reviews diciéndome que esta historia los ha dejado intrigados, con ganas de mas y me cuentan sus teorías de conspiración (que amo, disfruto mucho leer sus teorías sobre este fic)

AVISO: NOTICIA TRISTE….

Este fic va a entrar a su etapa dos. y a pesar de que ya tengo toda la historia estructurada. Debo de parar para concentrarme en mi proyecto de "el amor es una película" y "el amor es un reencuentro"

Por lo tanto oficialmente y por primera vez, declaro un HIATUS a uno de mis fics. Espero volver a publicar pronto. (se que prometo siempre regresar pronto pero esta vez no puedo asegurar nada hasta que mis otros fics estén completos)

NOTICIA TRISTE NUMERO DOS.

A todas aquellas lectoras que se acaban de emocionar por que me quiero enfocar en las dos historias de "el amor es…"

Quiero decirles que de las dos, la que tiene mi prioridad y mi atención es: "El amor es una película"

Por las siguientes razones.

Es un fic de mis mas antiguos.

Tiene muchísimas lectoras que solo me leen por este fic y merecen un final pronto.

Es mi fic mas querido. (perdonen, pero si…si tengo un favorito)

Y es el que me da muchísimo mas trabajo por que no lo escribo con anticipación, es el único que la inspiración llega de repente, y el que mas edito o mejoro. (por lo tanto quiero escribirlo de corrido para ya no tener que editar, poner, agregar y quitar)

En resumen, por cada tres capítulos de "el amor es una película" que escriba….escribire uno de el amor es un reencuentro.

Chicas….no me odien por esto, créanme que me duele a mi tambien. Pero es para mejor, se los juro.


End file.
